The New Alchemists
by inuyasha151515
Summary: this is to let you all know that this story will no longer be updated from this name if you want to know more please contact me
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: On To Central

The day was sunny and a girl with brown shoulder length hair and hazel green eyes was busy packing her clothes and other small items. This was the day she was to leave and go for the alchemy exams in Central. This girl has been living with some friends since the death of her mother. This girl's name was Teresa but she liked to be called Arwen. Teresa packed up her alchemy books and notes that she had aquried since the day she and family moved to the small town of Alma.

Here Arwen stayed until the day her mother died is when she moved to her friend's house to stay. The day finally came when she was to go to Central to take her exams. Arwen went down the stairs with her three bags. Two bags were huge since they held her clothes and small items. The last bag held nothing but her alchemy books and notes. Seh saw her two friends sitting in the living room. One of her friends was a male with short brown messy hair. He wore coke bottle thick glasses and was on the skinny side but he had emmense strength. The other friend of hers had the same length of hair as she did and the same green eyes. She too had emmense strength even though she doesn't use it that much.

" Well guys I'm leaving." Arwen said to her friends. The girl friend rose out of her seat and hugged her. " We're gonna miss you Arwen." she said. " I'll miss you as well. I bet you're not going to miss Beth are you?" Arwen asked her friend. " We're not going to miss pixie that much." replied her friend. " Just as I thought." Arwen said opening the door to head out. " Well, see you two when I pass." Arwen said as she stepped out to meet Beth at the station.

At the station a girl with long brown hair, blue eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white t shirt. Was standing at the platform waiting for someone. This girl's name was Beth. Beth is to go to Central to participate in the alchemy exams as well. She started to learn it when she meet Arwen a couple of years ago. " What could be taking her so long?" Beth asked herself.

Beth saw a figure coming through the doors of the station carring what seemed to her big black bulges on it. After the figure emerged through the doors Beth saw that it was Arwen. Arwen let the train workers take her bags of clothes to the luggage car while she kept the bag of alchemy books by her side. Arwen walked towrds Beth looking exhausted. " What did you bring? Bags of bricks?" asked Beth.

" No just my clothes, a few sketch books with charcoal, and all my alchemy books and notes." Arwen answered. " Well let's get onto the train before it leaves us." Beth responded heading to the train's compartments. Arwen followed her and sat next to the window opposite to her friend.

Once the train started to head north Beth began to hum songs and remembering the things she learned. Arwen opened one of her advanced alchemy books. " Why do you keep reading those books? I thought you memreized those things the way you keep reciting the passages word for word." Beth said. " I like to read you know that. I've only memorized the basic and modereate alchemic books. The advanced ones I just only got two days ago and I hadn't had a chance to read either of them." Arwen answered a little irritated at Beth's questions. That only shut her up for an hour until she fell asleep.

While Beth slept and Arwen read a man was in a military building in Central was getting ready to greet two people who were to come for the exams. " Lets see only three people to take them." said the man to himself. he looked up to see three people in his office. One was tall and very built with a blonde curly cue on top of his head which was bald. He wore a blue uniform and had light blue eyes. His name was Major Alex Louis Armstrong. One other man had short black hair with what looked like a cowlick on his head. This man wore glasses and the same blue uniform as well and his name was Luteinanet Colonel Hughes.

The last man in the room was short and had blond hair in a braided ponytail. He wore a red coat over an all black outfit. He looked irritated and wanted to leave. his name was Edward Elric the Fullmetal alchemist as he is known. The man who sat in front of them named Roy smiled and placed his chin on his hands. " Two people for the exams are coming and are going to need to stay with someone to study for the exams in the next coming two months. The reason I have asked you three in here is to see who would be up to it. They will be arriving here soon and once you meet both or one of them base your decsions to let them stay with you or not." Roy said to those in his office.

" Why in the hell do we have to Roy! Why can't you find someone else to!" answered Ed. " Well fullmetal some of the other state alchemists are gone on missions or were killed by Scar." Roy said. " Now prepare for their arrival. I will ask you to follow me to the station. I say they should be here in a few minutes."said Roy as he got up to go to the station " Yes sir." said Armstrong and Hughes as they saluted. Ed semi saluted although Roy didn't notice.

On the train Beth and Arwen were getting ready to get of the train to meet the Colonel. " What do you think the Colonel's going to look like?" asked Beth getting over excited about the whole meeting. " I don't know I just hope he's nice." ansewered Arwen. " I hope he's drop dead gorgeous! I wonder if he has dark hair and if he's the tall dark and handsome type of person..." went on Beth as the trian stopped and she began to get off. " You and your silly fantasies." Arwen said as she rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fullmetal Alchemist characters. Although I wish I did own Edward though. These characters belong to the great Mrs. Hiromu Arakawa. I do however own the characters Arwen and Beth. Sorry about not putting up a disclaimer for ch.1. Well anyway here's ch. 2. Enjoy!

Chapter Two: The Meeting

The train pulled into Central station and four people were waiting for those who were to take the alchemy exams. One girl with long brown hair and wearing a pair of blue jeans and white t shirt walked off the train just carrying a small duffle bag. She slung the duffle bag over her shoulder and walked towards the four in military uniforms. Roy walked towards the girl.

" Mrs. Russell I presume." said Roy saluting to the young lady.

" Yes."

" I am Colonel Roy Mustang. These are my subordinates Major Alex Louis Armstrong, Lieutenat Colonel Maes Hughes, and Edward Elric."

Beth bowed and said, " Pleased to meet you."

Roy and the others turned on heels and started to leave the station leaving without Arwen. Beth tried to say something but was interupted by the train whislte that signaled that it was ready to leave Central.

Arwen had grabbed her bags and was heading to were she had left Beth earlier. " What in the world?" Arwen said to herself as she noticed that Beth wasn't at the spot. " I wonder were the heck she went to." Before Arwen could find an answer a man in a blue militray uniform decorted with many medals saw her. He wore an eye patch over his left eye.

" You must be one of the new arrivals for the alchemy exams." He said to the distressed Arwen.

" Yes I am sir. Have you seen a girl around say five feet, with blue green eyes and is very peppy?" Arwen asked.

" Yes, I have. She just left with Mustang and the others to the main building." said the Man.

" WHAT! YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'M GONNA KILL HER WHEN I SEE HER!" said Arwen about to leave. She then turned around and bowed in a Japanese bow. " Thank you for your help. Um.." she paused. Arwen realized that she didn't know the man's name.

" Bradley." said the man. " Thank you Bradley sir. Bye." With that Arwen charged to the military building.

At the Military building Beth with Roy, Armstong, Hughes, and Ed are all about to walk into the building when a cloud of dust tackled Beth to the ground. " What the hell was that?" asked Ed as he saw it in a split second before Beth hit the ground.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR ME BETH!" said a female's voice.

" I'm sorry Arwen but we... er ... um ... were in a hurry." Beth answered the angry Arwen.

Roy walked over to Beth and Arwen. " Ah. So you must the other new arrival." he said calmly to the girl who was about to tickle Beth to death. Arwen turned to the direction of the voice and stood up fast as she could and saluted the Colonel.

" I am Arwen or Teresa you can call me whatever name I don't care." said Arwen.

" Well Arwen and Beth, if you're both calm enough we could go inside and talk." said Roy.

" I'm ready." said both Arwen and Beth together.

Inside the office of Roy Mustang Arwen and Beth were talking to the Colonel about the way they study. Ed and the others were outside the door listening with great interest. Beth was the first to tell Roy the way she studied " I study any alchemy topic that seems interesting and anytime I want to. I also learn from studing with Arwen. She teaches me everything I don't know yet and helps me when I mess up sometimes."

Roy mearly twitched his eyebrow at Beth's answer. ' Oh man. A random alchemist. can things get any worse?' Roy thought to himself. Little did Roy know thing were about to get worse when Arwen was asked the same question as Beth.

" How do you study your Alchemy Arwen?" asked Roy hoping she wasn't like Beth in any way.

" My study skills are reading as many books as possible that I can get my hands on. Taking notes working late into the night reviewing those notes and then practicing the notes and theories that I've read." answered Arwen.

Roy placed his hand on his forehead and sighed. ' Another Edward. Things just keep geting better and better.' After hearing their answers Roy decided to bring Hughes, Armstrong, and Ed in to tell them who was staying with who.

" This better hurry Mustang." said Ed getting tired of being in the building for so long and in the presence of Roy for more than a minute.

" Don't worry Fullmetal. This won't take long." said Roy with his usual cocky grin. " After hearing both of Beth's and Arwen's study skills I have come to a conclusion on who they are supposed to live with for the next two months." Roy turned to Hughes and Beth. " Hughes. Mrs. Russell will be living with you and your family. She will be studying there until the alchemy exams. If there are any objections get over them." said Roy.

Beth was upset that she wouldn't be around Arwen to have help on some difficult stuff. Roy then turned to Ed who looked as he was ready to kill the Colonel. " Fullmetal. You have the pleasure of having Mrs. Arwen staying with you for the next two months." Roy said.

" WHAT? YOU MEAN SHE HAS TO STAY WITH ME!" Ed yelled clearly upset that he would possibly babysit someone other than himself and Alphonse .

" That's right. She has the same study methods as you do and would be the perfect rookie alchemist to live with you and Alphonse. Well there you have it the alchemists in training with their providers for the next two months. I wish you both well Beth and Arwen." Roy said and he dismissed them from his office.

-to be continued-


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist. Al though I wish I did own Edward Elric though. He is the cuteist character ever! Any way these Characters belong to the great and talented Mrs. Hiromu Arakawa. I do own the OCs that are here in this fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! I loved writting it! Please R&R Arigato!

Chapter three: Study Week One Edward Elric's House

On the way to Ed's house Arwen was in front while Ed was behind her. Edward was still mumbling under his breath about Roy's descison of having to have a girl rookie Alchemist staying with him. " I'm gonna kill Mustang for this." Ed said hoping it was to himself. Arwen however heard Ed's comment.

" Oh don't worry Ed. I won't be a bother to ya. You just have to learn to deal with someone for the next couple of months other than your brother."

" Yeah right. Do you expect me to just up and change who I am just so you can live with me! You're out of your mind!" responded Ed.

" Oh stop your whining. You sure I'm going the right way Ed?" asked Arwen feeling weird that Ed's not in front leading her to his house.

" Yeah you're headed in the right direction. Just keep going straight and then take a right at the next corner." Ed said with a small smirk appearing on his face. Arwen did what she was told and wound up walking right into a parked car.

Ed couldn't help but laugh when he heard the sound of a body colliding with a solid object. " Now. That settles that. I can go home without a wannabe state alchemist." Ed said to himself finishing with a laugh. His laugh only lasted for a few seconds when he heard an angry voice behind him.

" WHY YOU LITTLE PIPSQUEAK!" Arwen said with a murderous glare. Her facial expression was the only thing that prevented Ed from getting mad at the pipsqueak remark. All Ed could think of was running away to his sanctuary.

Ed ran as fast as he could with a girl no more than a few feet away running after at full speed with three huge duffle bags on her back. ' Damn she's fast. What is she a super human? I have to run overtime just keep ahead of her a little.' Ed thought to himself as he reached his and Al's house. Ed ran into the house and past his brother running in to his room to hide.

Al was just coming from upstairs when he saw his brother running as faast as he could to his room. " Ed, what's wrong?" was all Alphonse could say befroe Ed dissappeared into his room. " Okay." Al said softly before the door busted in again.

" PIPSQUEAK! WERE IN THE HECK ARE YOU!" said a girl Al just noticed.

" Um excuse me? Who are you and why are you here?" asked Al calmly and nervous of the ticked off girl.

Arwen turned to Al. ' So this must be Ed's little brother.' she thought to her self. " I'm Arwen. I'll be staying here to study for the alchemy exams in two months." answered Arwen.

" Pleased to meet you Arwen. I'm Alphonse Ed's little brother."

" Hi ya Al. Hey do know where Edward went? And why are you wearing a suit of Armor?" she asked calmly noticing the huge suit of armor infront of her.

" Yeah he's in his room I'll go get him for you. I'll let my brother explain that."

" Thanks." with that Al went upstairs. It took Al quite some time to try and get Ed out of his room. Al had to tell Ed that Arwen wasn't there and she just left to tell Mustang that he wouldn't let her stay.

Once Ed finally came down Arwen stepped out of her hiding place and was holding one of her duffle bags. " Al move." said Arwen. Arwen liffted up the bag and flung it at Ed. The bag found it's mark smack dab in the middle of his forehead. Ed fell back with a huge bump appearing on his head.

Al turned to Arwen who was picking up her bag. " What was in that thing?"

" Oh in here!" said Arwen holding up her bag and pointing to it. " Just every single Alchemy book I own. He'll be fine in a few minutes. Can you please show me my room Al?" asked Arwen smiling.

Al placed his hand behind his head. " On yeah! this way Arwen." replied Alphonse.

" Oh you don't have to call me Arwen all the time. You can just call me Teresa. That's my real name anyway." Teresa said to her new friend.

A few hours later Edward finally woke up from being hit with a bag full of books. " I'm gonna kill that woman!" yelled Ed as he stood up.

" Ed. I don't think you should do something like that. She is after all here to study for the exams." replied Al as he walked in hearing Ed.

" I don't care that maniac can be outside for all I care. She's gonna pay for what she did." Ed said charging up the stairs to Arwen's room.

" Oh no." responded Al as he too went after Ed.

" Ed! Wait!" said Al. Before the last word was out of his mouth Ed busted open the door and went into her room. Ed stopped when he saw Arwen sitting at the desk racking her brian as she read her advanced alchemy books. " Come on Al let's go." said Ed.

" But Ed..."

As both brothers were about to walk out of the room they heard Arwen give a supressed scream of frustration. " WHY IN THE HELL CAN'T I GET THIS!" she yelled putting her hands to the sides of her head.

" We better go Alphonse." whispered Ed. Al nodded his head.

" I agree with you brother" both then walked out of the room.

The next morning Ed and Al woke up to the sound of birds in the morning sky as usuall.

"Good morning Al."

"Good morning Ed." Both said walking out of their respective rooms.

" I wonder if Teresa's up yet?" Al asked.

" Teresa? Who's Teresa, Alphonse?" aske Ed getting suspicious that two girls might be in the house.

" Oh! You don't know Ed? Teresa is Arwen. That's her real name." answered Al.

" So Teresa is just using Arwen as an alias. So no one could know her real name. Why did she tell you her real name Al?" asked Ed getting curious.

" Oh, I um... think that she thinks I'm a real good friend even though we just meet yesterday." responded Al.

" I'm gonna see if she is up or not." said Ed going up to her room. Ed knocked on the door. " Arwen! Are you up?" he asked through the door. A few moments of silence reached their ears.

"You don't think...?" Al started.

" No Al if she was Arwen's room would be locked." said Ed who opened the door sligtly. " See Al. Arwen is still in her room." said Ed peeking through the crack he created. " Oh. you're right Ed. Look Teresa's lying on the floor." said Al as he scaned the room.( a/n This room is only used for a study not a bed room.)

Alchemy books were everywere on the floor and on the desk was a mountain about to collapse. Ed saw numerous pages lying around. Teresa was a sleep in the middle of the floor an advanced alchemy book lying across her stomach and a fountain pen in her hand. " Where in heck did she get all these books from? Some of these I have never read or heard of." said Ed picking up a thick and old black leather bound book.

" Teresa reminds me of when we were kids living in Resembool. Remember Ed?" said Al placing a pillow under Teresa's head from his an Ed's room.

" Yeah we sure did make a huge mess in the study back home before we burnt it down." said Ed

"We would spend hours upon hours reading dad's notes." Al said getting up from sort of tucking Teresa up with an extra sheet.

Ed turned to the bulge now on the floor. " You know what Al. I think this room needs a bed don't you think?" suggested Edward smiling.

" Yeah you're right Ed. We can't leve Teresa like that." replied Al excited that Ed is showing a little compasion for the rookie alchemist.

The middle of the week has passed and now the day was friday. Edward and Alphonse were at the Central Headquarters from a summons by Colonel Mustang. Arwen was left at the house and was studing when a knock came from the door. " Who is it?" asked Arwen loud enough for the person outside to hear.

" It's me Arwen. Beth." said the voice. Arwen opened the door to see a short girl with long brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt with a pair of black shorts.

" Hi Beth. What brings you here?" asked Arwen letting her friend in and sitting down on the couch.

" Oh, I just came here so we can study together." Beth said looking around at her surrondings. " So this Fullmetal's house. It looks very neat. I thought it would be a pigsty." Beth replied.

" Yeah well it was a mess till Al and I cleaned up the place." Arwen said sighing. " So what do you want to study today Beth?" Arwen asked turning her attention to the girl next to her. " Beth looked off into space away from anything.

A moments silence Beth answered. " I want to learn about the wind alchemy you can do Arwen. Can you teach me on how to do it?" Beth asked turning to her friend.

Arwen looked at Beth and placed her hand behind her neck. " Alright I'll teach you. You just have to promise not to do anything to fancy till you get the hang of it okay."

" I promise Arwen." Beth said smiling and getting giddy again. Arwen grabbed her Elemental Alchemy book and both girls headed outside to the backyard.

" Alright Beth. The first thing is clearing your mind. Think about nothing other than the wind that surrounds you." Arwen said drawing a transmutation circle in the ground around Beth.

" Okay. Once you have that mind set draw this circle. It doesn't have to be around you. You can have a small verson around or on you." Arwen replied. Beth nodded her head understanding what her friend was saying. " Alright. Now act as if were doing the alchemy you already know how to do. However, you have to have in mind what the shape, strength, speed, and consisentcy you want your wind to have. Then you manipulate the air around you and change the liquid in that air to form your wind." Arwen finished explaining.

Beth placed her hands on the edge of the transmutation circle with every detail of the wind she wanted in her mind. Arwen stood to the side watching. Blue and light purple sparks began to form around Beth and engulfing her in the circle of light. Beth condesed the wind into a small jet of pure white pushing away from her. Within a split second the wind dissappeared and Beth was still sitting inside the circle.

" Man am I exhuasted." Beth said feeling relieved that she just acomplished advanced alchemy ( to her at least.).

" Don't worry you can get use to it. It just takes time and practice." Arwen said hepling her friend up. " I think that ends our study session for today." Arwen replied when she saw the shadows Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric coming back from HQ. Even from her spot Arwen could tell Ed wasn't in a good mood.

" Alright Arwen see you later." Beth said heading back to the Hughes's residence.

Edward and Alphonse arrived home. Ed was irritated by Roy from earlier. " I can't believe Mustang! I swaer one of these days I'm gonna give him a nice punch in the face." said Ed clenching his automail hand into a fist.

" Brother don't you think you should at least be nice to him." said Al worried that his brother might do something stupid.

" Why in hell should I? I don't want to become another one of his todies Al. It's enough already when he starts being arrogant and cocky. He thinks he has nothing to worry about when the exams are coming up." Ed answered getting more and more irritated.

" Hello Al, Ed." said Arwen greeting the two alchemists who were inside standing in the living room.

" Hello Teresa." Al said bowing to the girl. Ed just flung his hand up in the air as a small no meaning hand wave while he sat down on the couch.

" Uh want happened?" Arwen inqured.

Ed turned to face her and held a cold and mean stare at her. " It's none of your damn bussiness." he said still holding the stare.

" You don't have to be so hotty about it! It was just a simple question! I'm just worried about you as person who has to be under the same roof as you!" Arwen retorted placing her hands on her hips.

Ed got up and looked eye to eye with Arwen. ' She's just as tall as I am.' Ed thought before he could talk. " If you don't like the fact that you can't know everything then why don't you just leave!" Ed yelled walking away and outside the door.

" He is so freaking stuborn. How in heck can you stand him Al?" Arwen asked looking at the door that Ed just went through.

" It takes awhile to understand Ed. He hasn't let anyone else get really close. He's just a hard person to get know. I'm his brother and yet there are somethings I don't even know and still trying to figure them out." Al responded moving an armored hand behind the helmet.

Arwen turned to Al and said, "Al can you tell me what happened at HQ today?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Study Week two: Ed's Accident and a Close Call.

Before the Alchemy exam, the two girls were studying extremely hard either in a field with the Fullmetal or over at Ed's place. Though of course, this wasn't making a very certain alchemist happy due to the fact that now he has two girls staying with him instead of one.When Ed was at HQ, Colonel Roy had told the Fullmetal pipsquick that he was going to have to put up with Beth as well because Maes and his wife had come down with a cold.

" WHAT! NO WAY AM I HAVING TWO GIRLS IN THE SAME HOUSE!" " That's not an option for you Fullmetal, you're just to obey the order and put up with her for at least a few days."

" Great, now I get the loud mouth Arwen and the hyper pixie Beth."

Now Ed of course wasn't very happy with this at all, in fact he would tease Beth about her nickname that her friends had given her.

" PIXIE! PIXIE! PIXIE!"

" SHUT IT BLONDE! AT LEAST I'M NOT AS SHORT AS A GRAIN OF RICE!"

" TAKE THAT BACK!"

" NO!"

Now Arwen had heard all of the arguement through the walls of the study and walked in.

" What in the seven hells is going on!"

" Teresa, tell this short stupid, size of a grain of rice alchemist to quit calling me pixie!"

" What did you say!" Ed yelled in Beth's ear.

" I CALLED YOU A SHORT STUPID, SIZE OF A GRAIN OF RICE ALCHEMIST! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!" she yelled back, cracking her knuckles.

Ed backed away a little knowing what was coming. Too late. A duffle bag of Alchemy books had flown at the back of his head. Unfortuantly for him, at that same time, Beth had thrown a punch at his jaw, knocking him out.

" Brother!" Al shouted and kneeled next to his brother, who was currently twitching a leg.

" Oops, I think we killed him this time Beth."

" Really? AW MAN! Now we're going to get into trouble and we won't be able to take the Alchemy exams and we'll be sent home and I'll have to work at a cheap restaraunt and...!"

" BETH! CALM DOWN!" Arwen told her friend placing her hands on Beth's shoulders firmly but gently enough not to hurt her.

" What we'll do is take him to the hospital and have the doctors look after him. I'm sure he'll be fine." said Arwen calmly trying to hide her worriness about the Fullmetal.

" But... what will happen to us if they found out that we were the ones that hit Edward that hard? Also what will Ed do once he wakes up?" asked Beth getting paraniod. " We'll just say that he hit his head a little too hard when he fell from the ladder getting one of his books off the top shelf. As for Ed let's just say this will be a lesson he'll never forget." Arwen answered.

" Al pick up your brother we're going to the hospital." Arwen said to Al.

" Okay." replied Alphonse.

At the hospital the nurse looked at Ed in Al's arms supicously.

" Okay, what happened?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in uncertainty.

Beth descided to let her acting come into play here. Putting on her puppy dog eyes and sad face, she faced the nurse and sounded like she was about to cry.

" Well you see ma'am, Ed had wanted to get a book off of his shelf but unfortunantly the shelf was too big for him and we offered to help but he refused and grabbed his ladder. He set it against his shelf, making it wobble and shake and he climbed. As soon as he got his book, the shelf gave way and the whole thing fell on him, knocking him out." she said and fake tears formed in her eyes.

" All we could do was watch in horror as the books came crashing down. We thought that he was dead!" she wailed, Arwen nodding, wiping some fake tears away.

Al would have snickered at the lie if he wasn't playing along as well. The nurse felt so touched that she was about to say something when a deep voice popped in.

" That fool refused these kind girls' help and climbed to the top of his shelf. He should be ashamed making them feel like this and getting himself hurt as well. I, Alex Louis Armstrong will make sure that he never does a stupid thing like this again to these poor and innocent girls." Alex said, ripping off his shirt and flexing his muscles.

" That's enough Armstrong." Roy said walking out from behind the flexing giant. " I'm sure that the Fullmetal was just doing it to show off in front of these ladies but it backfired, just like his alchemy." he grinned.

" If he wanted to show off his skills and artmanship, all he would have to do is call me, Alex Louis Armstrong, the StrongArm Alchemist for a match to see who is the best to impress these ladies." he said and started flexing again.

" Uh...no sir, he just wanted to read." Arwen said, trying not to laugh at Armstrong's remakes and stupidity for flexing in a hospital.

" Is that so Arwen? I thought he might've been showing off to you?" said Roy grinning.

" I don't know what you mean Colonel Mustang?" asked Arwen rasing an eyebrow curious to the meaning of the Colonel's statement.

" Well, I mean is that Fullmetal has taken a liking to you Ms. McClure. That's why he is always arguing with you about the silliest things." said Roy with cocky smile upon his face.

Beth in the background nearly fainted as she saw that trademark smile of his.

" Well. come on Armstrong we'll leave them to take care of Fullmetal."said Roy walking out of the hospital followed by Armstrong.

" Hold on a sec! What do you mean we have to take care of him?" asked Beth.

" Well, Fullmetal is your responsibility until he wakes up." said Roy.

" That's why we brought him here Colonel so we could study for the exams!" said Arwen

" Well, then I guess you have to study while you're taking care of him here."

With that Roy and Armstrong walked out of the door. At that very moment the nurse came out.

" I'm sorry there appears to be no more rooms avalabile for Mr. Elric he would have to be taken back home." Arwen placed her hand on her forehead and sighed.

" I can't believe we came a mile and a half here to hear that there are no more rooms here. Great can my day get any worse."

The nurse aplogized and turned to Beth, " By the way Ms. Russell you can return to the Hughes' house they are feeling quite well."

Beth smiled and turned to Arwen, " Sorry Arwen, got to go. See you later!" Beth said as she ran from the door to Maes's home.

Arwen's eye twitched. " PIXIE! YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!"

" I'm sorry ma'am but you are not allowed to shout in a hospital," the nurse said and left the frontdesk to help out some patients.

" Now what?" Thunder had rolled through the town as Al and Arwen walked to the Elric residence, Ed still unconcious.

" Just my luck."

" I have to get inside before I rust and my seal gets ruined." Al said and the two of them ran the rest of the way.

Once inside, Ed was set in his bed and Al went to dry his armor. Arwen went as pale as a ghost when she felt Ed's wet clothing.

" Great, I have to get this off of him but I don't want to!" At that moment, she went evil faced and turned her head slightly.

" Oh Al, could you come here for a second?" The clanging of metal had signified that Al was coming down the hallway.

" What is it Arwen?"

" Could you change Ed for me please. He's sooo heavy and I can't lift him up," she said looking innocent and helpless.

" Sure."

" Thanks Al. You're the best." said Arwen as she headded out the door to let Al change his brother into some dry clothes.

As Al was in his brother's room Arwen paced back and forth.

" I think Beth and I hit him a little too hard. I hope he isn't going to be that mad." said Arwen to herself.

Al comes out and stands next to Arwen he notices that she has a sad look on her face.

" You okay Teresa?" he asked.

" I'm just worried about Ed that's all. I mean I didn't mean to hit him that hard. I took out the heavy books that was in there." said Arwen looking inside the crack from the door looking at the slumbering Edward.

" Maybe when Ed wakes up you tell him that you're sorry. I'm sure he'll understand." said Al reassuring Arwen.

" Thanks Al."

" You're welcome Teresa." replied Al who walked down the stairs to clear his mind.

Arwen walked into Ed's room and pulled up a chair next to the side of his bed. She grasped his left hand and held it for a minute and sighed.

" I'm so sorry Edward. I hope you can forgive me about what happened." she said looking at Fullmetal and walking out of the room.

" Good night." she added before closing the door.

A/N: Wow that was long and funny, even touching

Ed: I thought that one of you two would start cracking up first but you somehow pulled it off.

Beth: Well duh, it was all thanks to my acting skills and the fact that you were out like a light.

Al: Brother, I almost snickered but then Arwen would have as well and then Beth would have and that would have messed it all up.

Ed: True but looking like you're unconcious is hard work.

Beth: Well, that's what you get for being in a fic, you have to pretend.

Ed: All I have to do to make you shut up is call you pixie.

Beth: Watch it Fullmetal, you're treding on thin ice her.

Author: Guys, come on, it was funny. Besides, did you see the way Alex was showing off? I think that he was happy to show off those bulging sacks of sand that he used for muscles.

Beth: Yeah. To me however that scene with Arwen and Ed was soooooo cute!

Roy: Yep, seems to me that the Fullmetal has someone who is in love with him.

Ed: Shut it Mustang! There's nothing between me and that loud mouth!

Author: Ed you might want to watch it or you'll get into some trouble.

Ed: I don't care. Wait a sec...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!

Al: ACK! A GHOST! (both run around screaming about ghosts)

Beth: (sighs) Stop it you two or I'll make the both of you rust.Now Al, say goodbye to the nice reviewers.

Ed: Wait I want to know who this person is!

Beth: Sorry Ed you're going have to wait till some other time. Now time to go everyone.

Al: BYE! Oh wait, PLEASE REVIEW!

Ed; (rubs his ear) Not that loud Al. See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: In this chapter there will be a couple of POVs it will come unexpectied too. I really apperciate all the reviews you have been sending me. I feel so loved! Anyway, keep reading and sending your reviews. Hope you like this Chp. Sorry for the dely!

Chapter five: Ed's Awake!

Arwen's POV:

I woke up to the sun's light hitting my eyes.I sit up in my bed running my fingures through my head waking up. Then I realize that it's been three days since Beth and I hit Ed in the head a little too hard. Every minute I worry about him and wonder whne he is going to wake up. Al is starting to get worried about him too. Just yesterday he asked me when is brother going to wake up. I smiled at Al and said that Edward would be up soon. When in reality I don't know when and if he would ever get up. I don't like lying but I had to say something to stop making Alphonse worry about Ed.

I walk out of my room in a change of clothes and go to Ed's room to check on him. I walk in with a bowl full of ice cold water and a rag to try to wake him up. So far it hasn't work for the last few days, but hey it won't hurt to try again right? I lay the bowl on Ed's in table next to one of his alchemy books and I turn to the sleeping boy. My heart stopped for a second. I see that Ed's hair is unusally shiny under the sun's light. I never noticed that he looked kind of nice when he's asleep usually I have to put up with him when he's awake.

I mean Ed is a monster most of the time! He hardly respects alot of people. He respects the King and Hughes, but he never respects me and the Colonel. I at least would like to hear Ed aplogize for his actions over the last few weeks. I mean it's not like I'm staying here for the rest of my life or ever living with him for my life! Oh well, I might as well try to get Ed up right? Or maybe I shouldn't even bother he is going to blame me mostly cause I did hit him with my bag of small Alchemy books. He won't even thank me for taking care of him. No, I can't the Colonel did tell me that he was my responsibility right? I also don't want Al to worry anymore.

Might as well try to get Edward up. He might not like me but hey I'll go to Armstrong's, Hughes's or even Colonel Mustang's place. They'll take me in and let me study in peace. I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed next to Hagane no and start to dab the rag on his forehead. " What am I going to do with you Ed?" I say mostly to myself for how can a comatose guy hear me? That's when I notice Ed's eyebrow twitch. I pull the rag away and look at him. Oh my god! Ed's moving his fingers and his eyes are starting open! I can hug and strangle Ed at the same time. He's finally waking up now things can be back to normal! I'm so happy I run to the room door and fling it open.

" Al! Al! Ed's waking up! Get up here with some water please!" I yell hardly containing my excitement. I hear Al respond,

" Really! That's great! I'll be right up there!" That's when I heared Ed talk for the first time since his knock out injury

" Can a guy get any sleep around here?"

Ed's POV:

'Man what a headache.' I thought to myself. I try my best not to open my eyes cause the sun's rays are shining right in them. As I lie here in my bed I hear the door to my room open. Wait a sec when did I get here in my room? The last thing I remember is being hit in the head by Pixie and Arwen. I wonder what I said? The person that came in sound as if they were carring something in their hands and trying not to drop it. I couldn't tell who this intruder was. I wanted to say to them to get out and leave me alone but my motor skills hadn't kicked in just yet.

That's when I felt someone sitting next to me on my bed. They were placing something cold and wet on my forehead. Possibly to get me up. It feels good on my head but I think it's starting to work. I am only half awake anyway. I could feel my eyebrow twitch and the rag move away. ' Don't stop! That actually felt good on my poor head.' I said in my head I wanted to get the attention of the one who was in the room with me. So I tried to my arm but all I could move at the moment were my fingers.

I hear the person run to the door and fling it open almost off the hinges. Then I finally hear the voice of the person who was in my room. It was Arwen she sounded really happy when yelled for my little brother. Her yelling and Al's loud response made my head hurt even worse so I spoke, " Can a guy get any sleep around here?" I open my eyes a little to look at Arwen. She looked as if she had been worried. I wonder could've made her worry so much?

Edward sat up in the bed at stared at Arwen for the longest time till Al came up with a glass of water.

" Brother! You're up!" Al said going over to Ed.

" Yeah I am Al. Hey can you tell me what happpend and why am I in my pajamas?"

Ed asked smiling at his little brother.Before Al could answer Arwen stepped up to Ed clutching her left hand with her right. This is what she did when ever she was nervous about what someone would do when she told them the truth.

" You've been asleep for the past three days Edward. You had me and Al really worried." Arwen said looking at Ed with a little unshed tears forming in her eyes.

Ed gave Arwen a scowling look.

" I didn't ask you Arwen. I asked Al." said Ed turning away from her.

He couldn't stand to look at Arwen she had been the cause of his problems ever since she arrived in Central.

" Well excuse me for carring about you! You don't care about anyone other than yourself Edward Elric! You're nothing but a big jerk! You know I could've just left you lying on the floor down staris or left you in a hospital were there were no more beds! Hell Ed I could've left you in those wet clothes you were in. You have a real nice way of thanking those who care about you!" yelled Arwen stompping out of the room.

Al and Ed were left in silence until Arwen came back in.

" Oh yeah I forgot to give you something Ed."

" What's that?" Ed asked.

" This."

Arwen walked up to Ed and slapped him hard with the palm of her right hand. By this time Aren's unshed tears began to fall and she walked hastily out of the room and outside away from the house.

" What the hell is wrong with her? What did I do to deserve a slap from her?" Ed asked Al rubbing his left cheek were a huge red mark lay.

" Well Ed, Teresa did come in here everday for the last three days to get you up. She even sat up here hoping you would at least open your eyes." Al answered.

" I don't believe that Al. She was probably waiting for the right time to kill me. That woman's a manaic! How can anyone put up with her?" Ed said.

" You don't get it do you brother?" " Get what Al?" Ed asked curious. " Ed I think she mgiht like you but you always are either not talking to her or yelling at her that the only way she could get to you is arguing with you or knocking some sense into you." Al responded.

" Why do you say that Al?"

" Cause she thought she killed you the other day. She even sat in that chair hoping that you would wake up. I think she even cryied in her sleep worrying about you. Arwen hasn't even studied since the day you were knocked out." Al said hoping getting through to his brother.

Meanwhile Arwen ran to a secluded place at the park hoping that no one found her. Arwen just cryied in started into space and talking to her self.

" Damn it Ed why can't you care about anyone else but yourself." she said staring out at the secenry watching couples and families walk by.

" Arwen? Is that you?" asked a voice behind her.

Arwen turned around to see a man around six feet with square glasses and black short hair. Three other people were with him. One Arwen reconized as beth her friend she didn't know who else was with Beth and Maes.

" Arwen what are you doing here?" asked Beth coming up to her friend.

" Just gettign some fresh air. You?" " Oh me and the Hughes's are taking a picnic. You wanna join?" said Beth.

" Oh no I don't want to impose." replied Arwen. Arwen felt a tug at her left pants sleeve.

" Hello you wanna play?" said a small voice. Arwen looked down and saw a little girl with blonde hair in pigtails and wearing a cute little light pink dress.

" Now now Elisia you shouldn't bother her." said a woamn with short blonde hair wearing a white sundress.

" Let me introduce you to my wife Gracia and my little girl Elisia." said Hughes placing an arm around Arwen.

" This is Arwen the one I told you about who's staying with Ed." Hughes said to his wife Gracia.

" Please to met you Arwen. How is Edward these days?" asked Gracia. Arwen looked away from her face for a minute.

" Ed's alright if you count the fact that he doesn't care about anyone other than himself." Arwen answered.

Beth looked at Arwen and noticed that this time Ed went a little too far with his satements this time.

" Are you okay Arwen?" asked Beth.

" No! That little pipsquek hurt my feelings for the last time Beth. I mean I worried about him when we accidently hit him a little too ahrd and made him go into a three day coma. I sat in his room right beside him and hoped and prayed that he would wake up soon." Arwen told her friend.

As Maes and Gracia herd they couldn't believe that Ed was acting a little too immature fro his age. Even though he choose to be a state alchemist at the age of twelve and grew up a little too fast for an eighteen year old it just seemed weird that he's acting like twelve year old now. Maes turned to Gracia and said,

" I'll be right back. I'm going to get Edward to see if we can stragihtent his whole thing out."

" Okay Maes but just be careful." replied Gracia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The News

At Edward's house Alphonse decided to stop talking to Ed till he calmed down adn apologized to Arwen for his comment. Ed sat in his room on his bed trying to calm down , but every time he closed his eyes he would see the look on Arwen's face and would rub his left cheek almost immedately.

" Man, I'll never get throught the day like this." Ed said to himself.

The door to his room opened and immedately Ed shouted,

" What the hell do you want now Arwen?"

" Easy Ed I'm here on a peace mission." responded the voice Ed dropped his defense and saw that it was Maes Hughes the Lt. Colonel.

" What is it Maes?" asked Ed relieved that it wasn't Arwen who walked in.

" Oh nothing much if you count the fact that Gracia and I ran into Arwen just a few minutes ago. So what happened?" Maes inqured.

" She and Pixie knocked me out for three days. That's what happened." Ed answered.

" Well, if that's what happened you must've said something that would earn you a hit like that." said Maes taking off his glasses and wiping them off with a white cloth.

Edward was silent for a few minutes when Maes spoke again with a calm voice that could easily calm down people even the likes of Roy Mustang.

" Look Ed, I don't know what you said to Arwen and Beth three days ago and I don't even know what you said today. All I know is that two girls' feelings were hurt and one's feelings even more. All I have to say is this Ed be careful in what you say around strangers, friends, and family. Cause one day you might create an enemy, lose an allie, a loved one, or might even cause people to turn away from you." Edward remained silent for rest of the time Maes was there even after Maes left to go back to his family at the park.

Hours later Arwen came back to Ed's house to grab her things and head to hotel room till the exams. She walked throught the front door to see Alphonse sitting on the couch.

" Hi Al." said arwen coming up to him.

" Hi Arwen. I apologize for the way Ed's been acting."

" It's alright Al. You don't have to apologize for Edward. I know he's a bit stubborn and takes times to trust others. That's why I decided to leave go to a hotel till the alchemy exams. That way I'll be out of his hair I knew he didn't like from the first day we met." Arwen said about to head up staris when a blond haired man stepped out from the adjoing library.

" Arwen can I talk to you for a moment?"

Arwen looked down to see Ed hair down and looking serious.

" Sure." Arwen said softly but loud enough for Ed to hear.

Both went into the library Arwen sat down and Ed shut the door so no one could listen in on them. Ed then sat down and silence followed. Arwen was the first to break the silence.

" So...um...Ed what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Ed closed his eyes and sighed he then opened them again to look into Arwen's.

" Arwen. I know that you and are absolutely at opposite ends of the spectrum. You are happy and optomistic and would trust someone in an instant. Me on the other hand. I'm not happy all the time although sometimes I am, I can be stubborn, adn it take awhile for me to trust someone." Ed stopped and took a deep breath.

" I want to say I'm sorry for the way I've been acting lately. I'm especially sorry for ealier today. I didn't know you were worried about me." Edward said looking away alittle.

" I was Ed. I didn't want someone I consider a nice person to be hurt. I care for you Ed as a friend." Arwen said. " You consider me a nice guy adn afriend?"

" Yeah, I mean anyone else would've left me out on the street and not let me into their home to study." Arwen said.

" Well, in that case you wouldn't mind still living here do you?" Ed asked.

" Arwen smiled " No but, promise me you won't try to make walk into parked car and let me help you sometimes. Okay?"

" Sure.

Both walked out of the library and were about tell Al everything is okay when the door bell rang.

" I'll get it." said Al who rushed to open the door.

" Yes?" asked Al.

" Is there a Ms. Arwen here?" asked a man in a black military uniform.

"Yeah. Arwen someone's here for you." Al said. Arwen walked up to the door and replied,

" I'm Arwen.How can I help you?"

The man sighed and had a sad look on his face.

" I'm sorry to ask you this. Do you know a man by the name of Saturn Hitro?"

" Yes, I do he is my boyfriend. Why do you ask?" Arwen said her face showing worry.

" Well ma'am he been shot and killed on duty in the war up north. This is what was lying beside him when we found him. I'm so sorry ma'am." said the soilder handing Arwen a black box and a piece of paper.

The solider saluted and left. Arwen closed the door and started to shake from the tears that were about to come out. Al and Ed looked at eachother and nodded. They both walked over to Arwen.

" We're sorry for your loss Arwen. If there's anything you need just ask us okay?" said Al.

" Yeah we'll be here." Ed replied.

Arwen nodded and began to open the piece of paper handed to her. She saw that it was Saturn's hand writting. It read:

_Dear Arwen, _

_I can't wait to see you again my love. I hope you can forgive me for being so late. I juat can't wait till I get home. I have to ask it now. Will you marry me Arwen? It would mean the world to me. With this letter I've enclosed the ring. Send me your answer and I will get home to you as soon as possible._

_Love,_

_Saturn_

_P.s. I will always love you forever._

After reading the letter Arwen sat down on the floor and placed her head on her knees and began to cry even more.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I apologize for the long wait my friends! Work has been murder! I work at the local Wal-Mart here and it is HELL! Well any way I'm just glad I got to work on this. I want to thank those who ahev been sending me the great reviews as you all know this is the very first fic I have made. No I know that this pen name Inuyasha 151515 has already written an Inu fic and some of you are wondering why would this be this person's first fic. I'll tell you why you see I'm a friend of Inuyasha 151515 and he's letting me post this on to his account until I can get one up on my own.

Well, anyway before I get this new chapter going there is one thing I must clear up for those who think this might just be another Mary Sue story. This is the first part into a three part story that is based on the events of Beth, Arwen, Ed, Al, and everyone else in the military. I know that right now it's revolving alot on Arwen but no need to worry Beth will have chapters that are around her. Even Edward-kun would have a small arch that involves him. Now that's out of the way on with Chp. 7!

Chapter Seven: The Bonds of Freinship

A week has passed since the news of Saturn's death and Arwen has taken it upon herself to be in her room to be alone. The only time she would come out is to eat dinner with Ed and Al. Arwen's actions has Ed and Al worried even Beth and the Hughes are worried. One day Ed decides to go see if she was okay.

"Were are you going Ed?" asked Al as he watched Ed go up the stairs.

" I'm going see if Arwen is alright." replied Ed.

" I'll come with you." said Al as he followed his older brother to Arwen's room.

By this time it was dusk when Ed and Al went to Arwen's room. Little did the boys know Arwen was out it town buying some ingredients for an experiment. Ed knocked on the door calling her name. All Ed and Al heard was silence emitting form the room.

" Come on Arwen if you don't answer me I'll come in wether you like it or not." said Ed getting frustrated.

" Alright here I come." Ed said as he used his right shoulder to break through the door.

Ed come through the door and couldn't belive the state of the interior. There was papers with transmutation circles all over the place.

" All these look familiar." Ed muttered to himself. Also both Al and Ed noticed that she wasn't in the room. " Brother look over here on the desk.

" Al said pointing to an open book and notepad of paper. Ed walked over the desk and saw the transmutation he and Al drew to try and bring back their mother many years ago.

" You don't think she's going try to...?" asked Al.

" We need to find her and quick Al. Well get Beth to help us but we have to stop Arwen from doing the same mistake as we did."Ed said as he rushed out of the room.

At the Hughes's house Beth was playing dolls with Elisia, Maes and Gracia were watching the two when there was a knock at the door. Gracia got the door and was suprised to see Ed and Al there.

" Oh hello Ed. Al. Is there something wrong?" she asked.

" No we just need to see Beth." replied Ed.

" Oh alright I'll get her." with that Gracia went and told Beth she had visitors.

Beth came to the door and saw Ed and Al. " Oh hello Pipsqueak What's up?" said Beth smiling. Ed tried not to jump on Beth for calling him a pipsqueak.

" We need to find Arwen. Al and I believe she's going to attempt a human transmutation to bring back Saturn." answered Ed.

Beth looked shocked and went inside her room to grab her coat. As she headed out the door Maes talked to her.

" What's going on Beth?"

" Oh Ed, Al, and Arwen are going to have a study session at their house I'll be back soon." said Beth as she went out the door.

Maes and Gracia were left standing there clueless about what happened just a moment ago.

" Wonder what's up?" asked Hughes to no one in particular.

" I don't know but something tells me it's not good." answered Gracia

Outside at the edge of Central Arwen was drawing a huge transmutation circle in the ground with a stick. As she was doing this tears ran down her face. Once she was done drawing the circle Arwen placed a pan full of the stuff she bought in the city in the center. Arwen walked to the edge of the circle and knelt

" Forgive me Ed, Al, Beth." she whispered as she placed her hands onto the circle.

Once Arwen made contact with the circle a energy tornado the color yellow swirled around her.

The energy tornado turned purple and Arwen looked around her.

" What's going on?" she asked to herself.

Arwen felt something on the right side of her face and found herself standing infront of double doored black gate around thirty feet high.

" What in the hell is this place?" Arwen wondered outloud as she looked around.

" Welcome." said a voice.

" Huh? Who's there? Were are you?" Arwen replied getting nervous.

" I'm right infront of you." Arwen saw a bright outline of what looked like a person.

" Who are you?" asked Arwen.

" I'm what most people would call the world,or the universe, God, the truth, even one, or even all. Also I'm you." said the figure pointing to Arwen.

Arwen stood still scared out of her wits. Even though Arwen didn't say a word the figure spoke again.

" Now welcome you silly fool. I will show you the truth." the figure said as the doors to the gate opened.

Arwen felt many hands grab her and started to pull her into the gate.

" What the...? Wait ...what's happening? Let me go!" Arwen yelled as she struggled to get away from the hands.

Inside the gate Arwen noticed that she was being broken down into pieces as she traveled through the gate. The many hands held her in place so she could see what's happening and things no one other than those who have been here before would know. Far away from her was the out line of a man waiting for her.

" Satrun?" Arwen questioned herself as she drew closer to the figureo.

She then saw that it was Saturn reaching for her hand. Arwen tried to reach for Saturn's hand but was back standing outside the gate.

" I was so close! I could've touched him." said Arwen falling to her knees.

The figure from before stood in front of her again.

" What did you think?" he asked.

" It felt as if my head would explode any second. Also as if I've already known what happened and about to happen." answered Arwen.

Arwen walked up to the gate and thoguht.

" I see now I needed one more thing to bring Saturn back." Arwen turned to the figure.

" Let me through again I know now what I need." Arwen told the figure.

" No can do. I could only shown you that much for the price you've paid." The figure said smiling.

" The price I've paid? What do you mean by that?" asked Arwen raising an eyebrow.

" You're an alchemist right? Do you remember Equivalent exchange?" asked the figure as Arwen felt her right eye being taken away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Arwen as her right hand went to her right eye socket.

Arwen found her self once again at the transmutation circle she created. Her right hand and arm getting covered in blood pouring from were her eye used to be.Arwen looked to the center of the circle to see if Saturn was back. What she saw would haunt her for years to come.

" GAHHHHHHH!" Arwen screamed before she passed out.

Ed, Al, and Beth were searching for Arwen when they saw the glow of the transmutation at what seemed to be the outskirts almost.

" Oh no we're too late." said Beth as she stood watching the energy trun form yellow to purple.

Ed and Al took off to the spot with Beth following a few feet behind them. As the neared their destination they heard the scream.

" Arwen what have you done?" whispered Beth to herself as she ran even faster.

All three arrived at the site and the only one exhausted was Beth. Ed ran over to Arwen who was lying in a pool of blood.

" Al you and Beth take Arwen to the hospital. I'll take care of the soon to be homunculus." said Edward as he handed Arwen to Al.

" Okay we'll see you there." Al said before he and Beth ran to the emergancy room.

Ed walked over to the incomplete Saturn. Ed sighed and clapped his hands to seal in the creation in a pile of wood from the stick that was lying next to it. Ed then lit the wood and set frie to Saturn.

" Forgive me Arwen but it was for your own good." Ed said to himself heavily.

At the hospital Beth and Al were sitting in the waiting room to hear of any progress on Arwen's condition. Ed arrived and sat down facing Beth and Al.

" You can go back to the Hughe's Beth. Al and I can take it from here." Ed said looking at Beth.

" Alright, I'll go. I won't tell them what really happened." said Beth getting up.

" Thanks." Ed said with a samll smile on his face.

" You're welcome Ed. Just don't be too harsh on her. Arwen did this because Saturn is what she had left in family like terms." Beth said as she walked out the doors back to the Hughes's residence.

The next mroning Arwen woke up to pain emitting from were her right eye used to be. Arwen moved her head to look around to see her surroundings.

" Were in the world am I?" She asked herself.

As she laid there in bed the door opened and two figures walked in. All Arwen could tell about the figures were that one was short and blond and the other was tall and in a suit of armor.

" You're awake!" said Al rushing to her side.

" Hi ya Al." said Arwen smiling.

Al moved out of the way so she could see Ed. Arwen stopped smiling the second she laid eyes on Edward. He looked ticked off and was ready to break something.

" Al could you leave me and Arwen alone for a few minutes? I need to talk to her." said Ed looking to his brother kindly.

" Sure Ed. Be back soon okay Arwen?" said Al walking out of the room.

Arwen nervously smilied at Ed whose face returned to the same way it was before. Ed walked over to Arwen and stood still for a moment.

" Edward?" asked Arwen to see if Ed would talk.

Ed didn't talk but did the same thing Arwen did to him. Ed slapped her on her cheek just as hard she did him.

" I guess I derserved that." said Arwen rubbing her left cheek.

" Do you know what is created if a human transmutation goes wrong?" asked Ed trying not to loose his cool.

" No." Arwen answered.

" Look Arwen what you did was very stupid. If the military finds out that you attempted Human transmutation they will possibly throw you into prison." said Ed still controling his temper a little.

At this point Arwen decided to talk.

" What makes you an authority on human transmutation and the military Edward Elric!" Arwen said raising her voice a little.

Ed's eyes narrowed for a spilt second and then they relaxed. Ed sighed and removed his red coat and black top shirt. Ed exposed his right arm to show Arwen his auto mail arm. He then pulled up his left pants leg to show her his leg as well.

" You see this Arwen? This is the price I paid to bring back my mother." Arwen started at the automail in disbelief.

Ed continued,

" I lost my leg to bring mine Al's mom back to life through human transmutation. I gave my right arm as material to bring Al's soul from the other side and attach it to the suit of armor." Ed said.

Arwen hung her head down and looked at the bed sheets.

Arwen then asked Ed,

" Were you able to get your mother back?"

" In away no and in a way no." said Ed.

" What do you mean?"

" I wasn't able to bring my mother's soul back. However the thing that was created from the failed attempt me and Al did was almost our mother. She was what we call an Humonculus or false human." Arwen looked up tears forming in her eyes.

" Ed do you think that's what was suppose to be Saturn in the middle of the circle?" Arwen asked.

" Yeah but for him to become a true Homunculus is that the so called Saturn would have to eat red stones." said Ed.

" I'm sorry Ed. I just can't stand being away from him." said Arwen as Ed was about to walk out of the room.

" If you're asking me to forgive you it will be a long time before I do." said Ed as he walked out the room.


	8. Chapter 8

-1Chapter Eight: Al Discovers Arwen's Other Talent

A couple of hours later after Beth left the hospital Ed and Al saw that the doctor and the nurse were moving Arwen into the operating room so they could stitch up the hole were her right eye was and to place an eye patch over it.

"I hope she'll be okay." said Al worried.

" I hope so too Al." said Ed also worried.

Ed sat down in a chair inside the waiting room just outside the operating room to see and hear if Arwen is doing okay.

As Ed and Al waited for any updates on Arwen's progress a man came into the hospital. This man had short black hair and wore a blue military uniform. This man saw Edward and Alphonse sitting in the waiting room. He walked up to them and sat down next to them.

" Hello Fullmetal." said the man.

" Hello Colonel." said Ed. " What are and Al doing here?" asked Roy.

" None of your business." said Ed getting a little irritated at Roy's presence.

Just when Roy was about to ask another question the doctor came into the waiting room.

" Mr. Elric?" asked the doctor.

" Yes? How is she?" replied Ed looking more worried than he did earlier.

" Mrs. McClure is just fine. I must ask how did she lose her right eye?" asked the doctor.

Ed couldn't think of something to tell the doctor to not let him and Roy to know what Arwen attempted. Al however said something,

" We don't know what happened. We found her lying still and bleeding pretty badly."

" Well, in that case my only guess is that it was shot out by someone who by now could be about miles away. We did stitch up the place were her eye was and placed an eye patch over it. She will have to wear it for the rest of her life unless she wants to have a glass eye. You can see her once she is out of the morphine." said the doctor before he left them in a room.

Ed and Al walked into the room and saw Arwen sitting up on the side of the bed with her hand over her eye patch.

" Arwen you're okay." said Al as he went to her.

" Yeah I'm okay Al. Where's Ed?" responded Arwen.

" Right here." said Ed as he walked up to her as well.

Arwen saw that Ed's face held a look of anger.

" Hi Ed." said Arwen. Ed walked up closer to Arwen and slapped her in same she slapped him.

" What you did was really stupid! How could you do that!" said Ed. Arwen placed her hand were Ed slapped her and sighed.

" Because I love Saturn Ed. He was the one who was with me when I heard that my parents died. He was the only one other than my close friends that stood by me in everything." said Arwen.

" Look human transmutation isn't something you should do. Trust me Al and I learned the hard way." Ed said.

" What makes you the expert on Human transmutation?" asked Arwen getting upset.

" Ed took of his black over shirt. He showed her his right arm Arwen gasped and Ed started to explain.

" Al and I tried to bring our mom back from the dead. Al lost his whole body to the gate and I lost my left leg. I used my right arm as material to attach Al's soul into the suit of armor till this day." said Ed heavily.

Arwen looked at Ed and Al sadly.

" I'm sorry I didn't know that's what happened to you two." said Arwen.

Ed walked over to the door and said, " You can come back to the house. The exams are in two days. You might want to get ready." said Ed as he walked out.

Arwen sighed and picked up the bag of her clothes and held her head down.

" Al I really didn't know that's what happened to you and Ed." said Arwen.

" It's okay. Let's go." said Al.

Arwen dressed and followed Al back to his house.

As Al and Arwen walked back to the house a woman with short black hair walked up to the place were Arwen's failed attempt at human transmutation was. She saw a back mass still inside the faded circle. She walked up to the mass and noticed it was moving.

" You poor thing. Here I'll help you." she said handing the thing a bunch of red looking stones.

" Eat this you'll feel better trust me." She said as the creature took them.

As the creature ate the red stones it back to take a human shape. After a few minutes a full figured man stood before the woman.

" Who are you?" asked the man.

" I am Lyria the one who just help you." said Lyria.

" Why did you help me?" asked the man. " I couldn't stand to see someone like you in your earlier condition." Lyria responded.

She walked up to the man.

" After all someone did try to revive you earlier Saturn and then tried to get rid of you." she said smiling.

" Really?" asked Saturn.

" Yes. Now since you are no longer the same Saturn you once were I shall give you a new name." Lyria told Saturn.

Saturn looked at Lyria and gave off a small smirk.

" What's my new name?" he asked intrigued.

" Your new name will be greed since we lost one of us to that helpful brat Fullmetal. Greed was a nusance he never followed orders." Lryia answered.

Saturn smiled and accepted his new name with pleasure.

"Greed I like the sound of that." said Saturn.

Lyria smiled,

" Now I have a mission for you. There is a certain brat called the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Alphonse who is in a sit of armor. I want you to lead them to me so we can create a certain stone." she said.

" Sure. I'll help but first tell me what is the stone you're creating." Saturn said.

" Fine, I'll tell you Greed as a new homunculus you have a right to know. It is the Philosopher's stone." Lyria said.

" The philosopher's stone huh? This will be quite interesting." said Saturn as he rubbed the under side of his chin.

Lryia smiled and walked up to Saturn.

" Now go and find them for me Greed." she said as she smiled.

Saturn nodded and turned to walk away and search for the Fullmetal alchemist and his younger brother Alphonse.

Arwen was in side her room trying to study her advanced books. She sat there trying her best to concentrate on the contents of the book.

" Oh man I can't concentrate!" Arwen said in frustration.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she bent her head down. It was very hard for her to concentrate considering that it was a pretty day and hearing Al and Ed sparring didn't help much either.

" I need some air." she said to herself as she sat up from her desk.

Arwen grabbed a big black book from her side table along with a case full of small charcoal pencils.

Arwen then headed out of her room to the backyard were Ed and Al were sparring. She walked outside and sat right under a oak tree to watch the brothers fight. It was amusing to her. She liked to see Ed trying his best not to be bested by his younger brother. Al was well balanced and graceful for someone whose soul was bound to a suit of armor. Ed however was sort of balanced for someone who had to wear automail for his right arm and left leg.

Arwen laughed to her self as she watched Al pick up Ed and fling him about twenty feet away. Ed landed on his right hand and flipped to charge right back towards Al. Arwen opened up her black book and flipped to a blank page and began to draw. She looked up every once in a while to see Ed either getting flipped over or Al dodging Ed's attacks.

After about a couple of hours later Ed and Al were tired.

" Man I'm gonna be sore for the next day." said Ed as rubbed his left shoulder.

" Maybe you should relax tomorrow Ed" suggested Al

" Yeah guess you're right Al after all the exams are the day after tomorrow." replied Ed as he walked back to the house.

" Arwen what are you doing?" asked Ed as he noticed the soon to be alchemist sitting under the tree.

" I was getting some fresh air Ed. Is that a problem?" Arwen answered.

Ed shrugged his shoulders and walked into the house to rinse off the sweat from sparring and to change into some clean clothes. Al stayed outside with Arwen to talk.

" So Arwen what were doing out here?" Al asked as he saw Arwen closing her sketch book.

" Oh nothing Al just watching you and your brother spare." Arwen said getting up from the ground.

Arwen stood up a little too quickly and she was a little dizzy and her sketch book fell from her hands and landed on the ground. Al bent down and helped her pick up the various pictures that fell from inside the pocket of the book.

Al paused and saw the pictures.

" Arwen these are really good were did you learn how to do this?" asked Al as he flipped through them.

" Oh I just taught my self and even took a couple of art classes. It's not big really." Arwen answered as she was handed back her sketch book.

" Well let's get inside and cook dinner." Arwen said heading back into the house.

" Okay." said Al as he headed after Arwen into the house.

Arwen walked into the house and headed to the kitchen to cook dinner. She just walked into the door way and stopped. There she saw Edward with his hair down, he had his shirt off and was wiping off the water from the shower. Arwen couldn't help but stare. Arwen shook her head and went to the stove and started to work on the stew for dinner.

Ed smelt the beginning of the stew.

" That smells good Arwen." Ed said being cheerful again.

" Thanks Ed." Arwen replied to the good complement.

' Wow Ed sure has warmed up to me a bit. I wonder what could've made him happy just after being mad at me a few hours ago?' Arwen thought to herself.

She looked at Ed and saw him put his hair back into the braid. And putting on his muscle shirt letting his automail show.

' I wish you didn't put your hair back up.' Arwen continued to think to herself.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a knock emitted from the door. Ed went to the door and let in Colonel Roy and Lt. Colonel Hughes.

" Hello Fullmetal." said Roy.

" Hi Ed!" rang Hughes.

" Hello Mustang and Maes." Ed said as he let them into the house.

Roy and Maes sat on the couch and held straight faces.

"Ed we want to tell you why we are here." said Roy.

" What is it?" Ed asked curiously.

Maes looked at the sixteen year old alchemist.

" We have reason to believe that someone might try to disrupt the Alchemy exams tomorrow. We need to have Arwen and Beth keep an eye out. We think that Scar might be the one to come." said Maes wiping off his square glasses.

" Okay. Wait, the alchemy exams are tomorrow! Did the Fuehrer change the date?" asked Ed surprised.

" Yes he did. The Fuehrer is to spend the day at home with his son for his son's nineth birthday." answered Roy.

" Might as well tell Arwen she's gonna be freaked out." said Ed.

Before anything else was said Arwen came to the door way of the kitchen and dinning room. Her hair was out of place and she looked sweaty and had flour smeared across her face.

" Dinner's done. Come and help your selves." she said.

Maes rose up out of the couch.

" No thanks Gracia would want me home see you tomorrow Arwen. Good luck." He said as he headed out the door.

Roy rose out of the couch and headed to the dinning room.

" Thank you for the hospitality Arwen." Roy said smiling at the state alchemist hopeful.

" No problem Roy." Arwen said with a little laugh.

Dinner went by fast Roy and everyone enjoyed them selves as they shared embarrassing stories and jokes. After everyone ate dinner and had desert and were all relaxed. As Arwen was getting the dishes clean and in an excellent mood that's when Roy got up from his seat and went to the door.

" I'm going to head out now Arwen, al, and Fullmetal I will see you tomorrow at the exams." said Roy as he went out the door.

" Ed what did he mean about see you tomorrow at the exams?" asked Arwen.

Ed swallowed and sighed.

" He means the exams are tomorrow Hughes by possibly told Beth. Know you know." said Ed.

Arwen looked shocked and angry.

" WHY DID'T YOU SAY SO EARLIER! I HAVE TO FIGURE OUT WHAT I HAVE TO DO FOR MY PRACTICAL!" said Arwen as she ran upstairs to think if what to do for her practical.


End file.
